echoofsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Spring of Lethe
General Info *'Area:' Pallast *'Region:' Voland *'Zone:' Contaminated Marsh *'Recommended Level Normal:' 70 *'Minimum PvE item Level:' 1352 *'Recommended Level Hero:' 70 *'Minimum PvE item Level Hero:' 1376 *'Item drops per Boss:' 1 Last Boss: 2 *'Dropped Gear Level Normal:' 178 *'Dropped Gear Level Hero:' 181 Quests 1. Lv70. Daily A Familiar Voice ''(Normal)'' - Pop up when entering the dungeon in normal mode * Gives 2 Essence of Courage * Gives 1 Valuable Primal Essence * Gives 1 Hephestus' Brilliant Energy Box * Gives 2 gold 2. Lv70. Daily A Familiar Voice ''(Hero)'' - Pop up when entering the dungeon in hero mode * Gives 2 Essence of Courage * Gives 1 Valuable Primal Essence * Gives 1 Hephestus' Brilliant Energy Box * Gives 2 gold 3. Lv70. Info Fallen Fountain - Get from NPC Starke in Bernicia * Gives 3 gold. 4. Lv70. Dungeon Party Crashers (1) - Get from NPC Vito just inside the dungeon's entrance * Gives 4 gold. 5. Lv70. Dungeon Penny for Your Thoughts - Get from NPC Irving * Gives 8 gold. 6. Lv70. Dungeon Chubby Chaser - Get from NPC Tara * Gives 5 gold. 7. Lv70. Dungeon Party Crashers (2) - Get from NPC Tara * Gives 5 gold. 8. Lv70. Dungeon Fountain Old-Timer - '''Get from NPC Quimper * Gives 4 gold. '''9. Lv70. Dungeon Fountain Retrieval - Get from NPC Jared * Gives 8 gold. Bosses There are 3 bosses in Spring of Lethe. Uruvohl ''' '''Abilities: * Spatter: '''Uruvohl tries to splash you with contaminated water. Block 2 times. * '''Block Resist: Uruvohl becomes immune to Block during effect. Effect can be canceled with Block skill. * Sewer Soup: Stepping into contaminated water deals you severe DoT. * Sapping Strength: A Dhalash overwhelms you and infuses you with evil energy. Massive DMG is received the next time you're overwhelmed by Uruvohl or one of Uruvohl's summons. Duration: 43s. * Summon an underling (Uruvohl's Minion) * Limb Extension: '''Strong AOE attack, can't be blocked (grey cast bar). * '''Smash: '''Regular attack. * '''Lump Toss: '''Regulat attack. '''Heroic Abilities: * No extra abilities. . Trallusk Abilities: * Roundhouse Kick: '''Circular attack, can't be blocked (grey cast bar). * '''Bonecruncher: Applies debuff Deep Wound. * Deep Wound: You become the target of Trallusk's minions after being struck by Trallusk's Crimson Spray, making you vulnerable. Duration: 8s. * Retch: Trallusk's crimson spray is applied and deal strong DMG. * Swing and Strike: Regular attack. * Locked-On: Summons a Glutton Minion Heroic Abilities: * No extra abilities. . Limnok Abilities: * Sapping Strength: Regular attack. * Crimson Spray: Regular attack. * Smash: Strong attack * Thorn Storm: Can't be blocked (grey cast bar) Conic attack in front of the boss. * Muck Chuck: Can't be blocked (grey cast bar). * Flypaper: Poisonous AoE dealing DoT.. * Bloofeast: Grabs the target in front of him and casts Bloodfeast. Run away! Strong attack. Players with strong equipment can keep DPSing the boss and out-heal the damage, using healing potions or healing scrolls * Cesspool: Area on the battlefield dealing DoT. * Duelist: Strong attack, can't be blocked. * Poison Cloud: AOE - Applies debuff Contaminated Fluid: You're overwhelmed by toxic poison, dealing you DoT. Heroic Abilities: * Contaminated Blood: '''A poison gas zone. Stepping into contaminated blood deals DoT. * '''Poison Cloud: AOE - 2 AOEs instead of one in Normal mode. * Limnok moves: Limnok jumps onto another platform. Remove DoT by approching Limnok. Achievements * Light of Lethe * Light of Lethe (Hero) * Lethe's Legend - Server first ** Title: Lord of Lethe * Lethe's Legend (Hero) - Server First **'Title:' Lord of Lethe (Hero) __NOEDITSECTION__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Party Dungeons